Tremorlor
Long thought to be just a legend, Tremorlor was the Azath house (also Odhanhouse) in the Wastes of the Raraku desert.Deadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.938 The name was Trellish for "House of Life".Memories of Ice, Chapter 4 Icarium stated that the House was said to be "time-aspected" although neither he nor Mappo Runt knew what that meant.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.298 Exterior Tremorlor existed within its own warren that was opaque from the outside. Travelers passing through it felt a change in air pressure and then found themselves within a thick primeval forest of towering spruce, cedar, and redwood trees all thickly braided in moss. The unchanging sunlight overhead bathed the forest in blue-tinged light. The air was filled with buzzing insects and smelled of decaying vegetation.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.434-435 The house itself was surrounded by a vast maze of roots and vines that reached out to pull trespassers into its eternal prison.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.471/473 At the center of the maze lay the house, surrounded by a low wall of sharp and jagged volcanic rock. The only passage through the wall was a narrow gate over which arched a weave of vines. The house was similar in design to its sisters, their fronts featuring squat, asymmetrical two-story towers framing a shadowed entranceway. It appeared to be constructed of a tawny-coloured limestone.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.498-499 Interior The front door of the house opened into a limestone hallway dimly lit by a throbbing, dull yellow light. After five paces the hallway reached a T-intersection. Directly ahead was a set of double doors leading to the house's main room. To the right and left were hallways leading to several doors. One door in each hallway opened onto the first floor of each tower. Within the towers were spiral stairs leading upwards. The tower to the left bore the well-preserved corpse of a woman, laid there by Dassem Ultor. The left hallway also contained an alcove which displayed a massive ten foot tall suit of battered scale armour framed by two double-bladed axes. The armour either contained or was possessed by a sentient creature capable of speaking through its closed great helm.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.516/519/521 In Deadhouse Gates ] Iskaral Pust revealed that the house held together a torn and fragmented warren, and was the true heart of Raraku.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.417-418 Fiddler, Apsalar, Crokus, Mappo Runt, and Icarium approached the house with the help of Iskaral Pust and the five remaining Hounds of Shadow. At the entrance to the root maze they found the bodies of four Nameless Ones. Traveling through the maze they were forced to battle the Soletaken and D'ivers who had been misled to believe that the house was the prize in the Path of Hands. Icarium had to be especially wary as the house ached to pull him into its grasp. Upon reaching the door, they found it shut tight until the Bhok'arala familiar Moby tested its hand upon the latch. Within the house's front hallway they discovered the withered corpse of its most recent guardian, a Forkrul Assail.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20 Fiddler and the others entered the house's tower to pass into the Azath warren and leave Seven Cities behind. Moby remained as the house's new guardian where he was welcomed by the lonely suit of armour in the hallway.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20 Quotes Notes and references de:Tremorlor Category:Azath houses